


Old Friends

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Tudors
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is comfort between old friends</p><p>Spoilers for season three up to episode six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

Charles was the first person he saw when the pain and blackness receded enough for Henry to be aware of his surroundings. His leg was throbbing, the pain a steady pulse through his body. But the red tinged madness of the wound had faded to something more bearable.

Charles' face was tired looking, his age etched deeply in the lines around his mouth and eyes. Henry had seen similar lines in his own face, lines he hadn't wanted to acknowledge as the passing of years. Charles had been right that they have lost their youth.

"Majesty?" Charles leaned over him, hand warm and steady on Henry's shoulder, concern clear in his eyes.

"Dear friend." Henry gripped Charles' arm as tightly as he could in his weakened state. Until recently, they'd drifted far apart in their friendship. But with Jane's death, he'd found Charles still there, a more comforting presence than in the past.

Later, after he had greeted his subjects with Edward in his arms, his heart still heavy with Jane's death, Henry retired to his chambers, finding a fire lit and food waiting for him along with Charles. The estrangement of the past years faded under their renewed friendship. Silence fell between them as they sat before the fire after supper has been cleared away. The silence where neither needs to speak to fill the quiet.

The fire had been stoked for the night, casting a warm glow throughout his rooms. Charles murmured good night, rising to leave.

"Stay." Henry said, looking at Charles. Not an order from king to subject but a request from one friend to another.

Charles looked back, and stayed.

It was nothing like when they were younger and ruled by all consuming passion. Their bodies had thickened with age and marred by scars from battles. Charles was gentle with him, careful of Henry's bad leg as they moved together.

The fire cast a warm glow over their sweat slicked bodies. Henry groaned, arching against Charles, giving up control to his old friend. Charles breathed hard, neck arched as he thrust against Henry, their shafts sliding slick against each other, heavy and fully engorged with need. Henry reveled in the feel of his hard cock rubbing against Charles's stomach, as the fear that his poisoned leg had destroyed his passions, faded away.

He grabbed Charles's ass, urging his friend on, until they both spilled hot and wet over each other's bodies. Henry first, followed quickly by Charles.

Charles carefully rolled off him, their skin cooling as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Henry reached for the blankets and furs, tugging them over their bodies. Charles sighed and settled down, already asleep, his head lolling on the pillows towards Henry.


End file.
